Talk:The Loser Ninja
Two new characters Shiro the dog i think. Don't remember. Might have been a cat lol but it was Itachi's pet or there family pet. Then there was an Ageha mentioned when that boy collapsed at the Konoha gates. That part didn't make much sense to me but what do you guys want to do? Munchvtec (talk) 16:07, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :Bump. Obviously no page will be made for Ageha. Him or her being mentioned in this article are fine. Though i think Shiro should have a page. We have a page on Gonta. Munchvtec (talk) 11:56, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I haven't seen the episode, but I don't see any reason that speaks against an article. Except...your quote "...the dog i think. Don't remember. Might have been a cat lol...". Does that mean you don't actually know what it is? In that case, I think an article would be misleading. A Wkia contributor (talk) 12:13, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm not going to make the page. You act as though i'm the only person that's seen the episode. Other people would know if it was a dog or a cat. It was a dog anyways. I re-watched that god awful episode. The Shiro page will be set up like Menma's and such. Just a character that only appears in the IT world. Munchvtec (talk) 12:26, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::I did not act like you're the only person that saw it, I acted with the mindset that you saw it and since you asked about making it, I took it as if you wanted to gather opinions about a permission to do it. But if you don't want to, that's alright. A Wkia contributor (talk) 12:35, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Bump. @omojuze....@sarutobii2. make shiro happy!!!!!! Munchvtec (talk) 18:04, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::huh.. Wut? Didn't we already have a page on the dog before, and it was deleted?--Omojuze (talk) 18:14, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::um...i have no clue. I don't think so. Munchvtec (talk) 18:15, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I vaguely remember a page on a dog, maybe it was a different dog then... >.>--Omojuze (talk) 18:16, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm sure it was. Might be Inari's dog you're talking about. He has a page though. So doesn't the Ame Ophans and even Gonta. I think this is the first time we ever see Shiro. I think shiro only existed in the Infinte Tsukuyomi realm. Munchvtec (talk) 18:18, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :If Gonta is considered legit, don't see why Shiro isn't. Shiro at least has a picture, right? : 18:25, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::mhmm. He/she is indeed seen. Munchvtec (talk) 18:27, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, what's with the Ageha part of this episode? Munchvtec (talk) 18:30, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ageha, as proven in today's episode ;) Enjoy your butterflies.--Omojuze (talk) 11:15, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::yeah um...thanks i guess. Even though there is a already a little girl from the Land of Waves named Ageha. That has that in her trivia section i believe. Munchvtec (talk) 11:54, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::So, an article on Iroha should be made now as well. @shak and i have confirmed that he is that shinobi that said Ageha. So we have Iroha and Shiro that need pages :) Iroha has a bit more of a part in the next episode as well. Munchvtec (talk) 14:02, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Iroha The link needs to be repaired. The hyuga did not appear in this episode. and also http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Iroha_Hy%C5%ABga Munchvtec (talk) :Thanks @shak. Munchvtec (talk) 14:02, October 8, 2015 (UTC)